Little Red Riding Hood: The Untold Story
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: The unseen version of the classic German tale.


Little Red Riding Hood: The Untold Story

It begins as the Narrator describing the beginning with a normal every day morning for Little Red Riding Hood. He then lets Red's mother speak. She tells Red to go the store and buy bread and some medicine for your grandmother who lives out in the forest. Red says a farewell to her mother before going to the store. While Red was leaving her mother shows a sigh of angst because Red was going to her Grandmother's house alone.

Once again the Narrator talks about Red meeting her shy but brilliant friend Maria who is also the Huntsman's daughter. Maria greets her in bashful way. Red greeted her back. She says that her birthday's today and no one remembers. Maria apologizes for asking about no one remembering her birthday. Later, Red asked Maria to go to the store with her and she agrees. The Narrator telling explains that Red and Maria are at the store buying bread and some medicines for her grandmother.

Both girls enter the forest that even at day it was dim with that entire vast flora. Finally they made to Grandmother's house to give her the basket. Red exclaims to Maria so that if she could stay a bit longer until we give grandmother the basket. While they open the door of the house Red's grandmother and grandfather yelled Surprise! Red was happy that they remember her birthday. The Narrator always knew that it was a surprise party. So Red and Maria stay until dusk. Maria tells Red that it was late and she had to go to her house. But before leaving Maria says that the forest is dangerous at night. Red says it's okay. She stands stills at the house's main door and says goodbye to Maria.

The Narrator says when Red was nearly closing the door she saw a dark shadow staring her. So she closes the door quickly. Scared of seeing a shadow that was looking back at her she goes to her room at Grandmother's house since she was so tired. After a wonderful day of adventure Red decides to sleep and she moves from side to side. But the shadow was still outside observing from a distance.

Red started to dream that she was playing with her friend outside her home and suddenly a shadow appears asking her to go towards him. Red decided to ignore but the shadow raised his right hand and she obeys it.

"Come child you'll be safe with me."- said the shadow.

As Red approaches the shadow sees a light and ran before it could caress her lips and stab in her heart.

She went after the shadow but it fades and she ran through the forest after him but falls into an abyss. At that moment she wakes up terrified and runs to her grandparents' room so she can sleep the rest of the night.

At a mansion in the forest the shadow swirled around into a person with cape covering all his body except the eyes. He laughs maniacally towards the fourth wall.

Meanwhile, Red sleeps and Mr. Dark plans to kill Red to cease her happiness and hope with his right hand man Dereck. He tells him that she needs to die. But he said that she doesn't know so he decides that Dereck has to kill her. Dereck questioned him. The shadow was none other than the malevolent wizard Mr. Dark. He is a rich man who lives in a chateau at the heart of the forest and adores killing children so that there wasn't happiness and love. Even that Mr. Dark has been living for eons and this is the first time that he saw a threat that could destroy him.

I could do it myself since I am the luckiest wizard of all. As Mr. Dark transforms into Gladstone Gander to taunt the narrator. "Gladstone" laughed at the narrator.

"Everybody is a stinker". - said Mr. Dark

Mr. Dark turns into a 1934 version of Donald Duck and says Ahh Phooey!

Mr. Dark declines to tell his motive and says his plan in whispers. After hearing the plan he declined to kill a poor girl. Dereck; a humble and honest man who is right hand man but not a lot like him. Mr. Dark exclaiming him that he was his most loyal subject and dares to say no. Dereck had helped him on past plans that don't consist on killing children. So he won't do it.

Mr. Dark raises his hand to throw a spell to Dereck but he evades and runs towards the forest. Dereck lost the trust of everyone so he won't help anyone while screaming. Mr. Dark yells throws another spell and it hit Dereck but he had already gotten out. He went looking for Dereck.

On the other hand, Red tells her grandparents the weird dream she had. Grandmother asks what wrong with her. She tells about a shadow and was going after it, then fell into an abyss, and woke up. Grandfather says if it was the shadow last night. She got surprised that he knew. They say to her not to worry and don't leave until we know what it is.

Mr. Dark was dragging thru the door something. It was Dereck transformed into a wolf and he was unconscious. While the narrator speaks, Mr. Dark says to himself that he thought Dereck could escape but now he was for him only.

Grandfather calls the Huntsman to tell what's happening. Explaining that Red saw a shadow and got scared. Asking the Huntsman to check to see if the shadow is still around. Gladly that he will help them. The Huntsman interrogates Red and decides to go to the forest to see what is happening.

Dereck now as a wolf hunts for food in the woods while the Huntsman searches. He didn't see anything so he notified Red and she did not believed it.

When the vast forest goes dark at night; Red shows courage to see if she saw the same shadow that was observing and terrifying her. Red started to shout to find the shadow. Then she hears a wolf's howling and looks scared. The Wolf appears with the intention of eating her so she started running. She wants someone to help her. Meanwhile, Mr. Dark appears while the Wolf was after Red and stops. Dereck realizes that it was him who transformed him into a wolf.

He demanded at Dereck to kill her so he snapped his fingers. However, the Wolf pounce Mr. Dark and kills him by biting his neck and face. This made Red more scared and stars to scream again.

Mr. Dark laughs at his defeat by telling that he thought that biting him was easy but before dying he says "all of you will never understand my pain I suffer during all those eons". He closed his eyes and goes silent before dying.

The Wolf goes near Red and she sees a paper in his neck. In which Dereck wrote before turning into a wolf due to already knowing on what was going to happen. She starts to read it. Because of the letter she now knows the true of Dereck and Mr. Dark. She apologizes because it was partly her without intention and takes him to her house.

They got to Grandmother's house and she tells him to stay in front of the door because wants to go sleep. She promised that she'll come to him tomorrow. She enters the house to go to sleep in her bed.

The next day, she went to the Wolf to celebrate now that the curse is lifted. So the Wolf and Red became friends. They made a big fest for all to share in peace and harmony.

However it doesn't end yet. Elsewhere, Mr. Dark revives himself. Meanwhile Mr. Dark says that the reason of being evil is that he was betrayed by his old friends and cries until Red and Dereck saw him after the party. Seeing him his intimate secret revealed they apologize him for all his sins if he never does it again and he repents.

"From now on I'll be a new person". - said Mr. Dark

Mr. Dark floats to the reader and says "This is how a true story ends".


End file.
